


You Have No Idea

by PlutoOnCoffee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gets mad, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette and Chloe are friends, Marinette isn't as okay as she says she is, Marinette protection squad, Multi, OC character - Freeform, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien, Protective Chloe, Protective kagami, Updated Slowly, protective luka, tw for bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoOnCoffee/pseuds/PlutoOnCoffee
Summary: in which Marinette calls on one of her oldest friends to help her convince everyone Lila is a liar, once and for alli have no idea how long this is going to be, to be completely honest. imma just see where it goes
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette kept her head ducked as she walked through the courtyard of her school, keenly aware of all the glares, boos, hisses, and nasty words aimed her way. She was especially aware of Lila Rossi, the Queen of Deception herself, smirk at her smugly before she burst into tears and cowered in Alya's arms. 

The 17 year old forced herself to look down at her feet as she sat down on a bench, the soft and shiny locks of her loose raven-colored hair obscured her face. "Where are you?" She mumbled to herself as she checked her phone.

✦༝┉┉┉┉┉˚**.☣ ♡ ☣.**˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✦

Therese St. Michael stepped through the doors of Françoise Dupont High School, smiling at the lonely girl in a corner. She strode confidently towards the girl, before being stopped by Nino Lahiffe, one of her childhood friends. "Therese? Is that you?" Nino asked with a bright smile. Therese smiled and laughed. With a flip of her chocolate-colored curls, she answered in a soft voice, "It's me, Nino. I was on my way to Marinette. She seems lonely, no?"

At the mention of the ravenette, Nino's facial features screwed themselves up. "She deserves it," He hissed. Therese tilted her head, not unlike a curious kitten. "Does she? Or have you merely let a girl's words blind you to the truth one of your oldest friends offers you? Hm?" Therese asked, striding away from Nino in her soft and elegant walk. Nino considered Therese's words before shaking his head and scoffing. _Leave it to Marinette to contact Therese first so she can have a friend go against Lila_ , he thought.

Marinette looked up at Therese's approaching form. "Therese!" The small girl shrieked, running towards the taller brunette. Therese smiled before embracing Marinette. "Hello! How have you been? And where is the lying vixen?" Therese asked, her deep blue eyes, a shade not unlike Marinette's, flashing dangerously. Marinette's eyes saddened. "Lila's over there. But you have proof against her, right?" Marinette asked, her bluebell eyes pleading for hope. Therese smiled at her small companion. "Mon cher, you think me a fool if you think I haven't come armed with proofs and evidence."

✦༝┉┉┉┉┉˚**.☣ ♡ ☣.**˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✦

**Therese's POV**

I rose from my spot beside Marinette. I took her hand and led her over to Lila Rossi, my phone in my hand and a book tucked under my arm. "Jacinthe Des Bois, stay close," I whispered as I let go of her hand. Marinette nodded and followed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then, the bell rang and the students rushed into the classes. Mlle. Bustier asked everyone to take their seats, as she had a new student to introduce. "Everyone, welcome Therese St. Michael to our class!" Mlle. Bustier exclaimed, hugging the tall brunette close. Therese smiled at everyone. "It's a pleasure to meet you all! I understand you've had your friendships for a long time, so I will sit with one of my oldest friends so as to not impose on any of you," The brown-haired blue-eyed girl said sweetly. Everyone watched in awe as she sat next to Marinette and neatly unpacked a school-issued tablet, before pushing it aside in favor of a pen and a notebook. "Why would she still be friends with Marinette?" Alya asked, wrinkling her tan nose at Therese. Lila shrugged before beaming at her "best friend." "Maybe she still sees the best of Marinette. Maybe she can get Marinette to finally be friends with me!" Lila asked, schooling her features into one of hope. In all actuality, Lila was disgusted with Therese. _I just have to find out what she likes. Then, I can start the process again_ , Lila thought.

««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»

**Therese's POV**

I walked out side by side with Marinette. "That wasn't that bad, was it?" I asked the short girl, tilting my head as was my habit. Marinette shrugged. "The only reason why is because of you. No one wants to slam on me in front of you. They want to make a good impression on you so you join them," The ravenette whispered. I smiled at her. "Mon cher, you don't need to worry. I may have left France for a few years, but I am always here for you," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, I'll be damned. Is that Therese St. Michael with Marinette?" A male voice asked behind me. I turned and beamed at him. "Adrien Agreste. I knew you went to school, but what a small world," I said, giggling. Adrien grinned playfully at me before enveloping me in a hug. "It's been so long. How are you?" He asked, searching my face for an honest answer. "I am fine, but why did you not tell me Marinette was being bullied?" I asked, the slight accent I picked up in England peeking through my words in my anger. Adrien raised his hands in defense of himself. "I've tried as well, Rese. They won't listen anymore. Lila's got her hooks into them," Adrien whispered, drawing Marinette towards him to hug her. I raised an eyebrow at them before Marinette smiled at me sheepishly. "We've been dating in secret for a year now," She whispered, letting go of Adrien. My eyes went wide, and my hands clapped over my mouth. "No way!" I whisper-screamed. I rounded on the blonde. "And you let them do this to her?" I asked, disappointed. Adrien looked down. "Father has Lila modeling with me. I can't do anything here or there to stop her. I'm helpless," Adrien said sadly, Marinette leaning her head on his chest. I smiled crookedly. "Adrien, didn't Mr. Agreste like when I modeled with you?" Adrien tilted his head, much like I do. He nodded slowly. I clapped excitedly. "There we go! If you tell him I'm back in town, he may ask me to model with you again!"

Adrien beamed at me yet again. "I'll make sure to talk to Natalie. She'll get the word to Father, surely," He said, smiling at me. I nodded, then linked arms with Marinette. "Good. Now, I believe we have classes now," I said, walking towards the next period.

««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»

Lila and Alya watched the three teens walk to the next class together, chatting and laughing as they strode there. "We _Have_ to tell Therese Marinette is a bad influence," Alya snarled. Lila shook her head, feigning timidity. "Don't, Alya. It might only make things worse with her," Lila said softly. She reveled in Alya's soft look towards her, in the way Alya and the rest of class believed her whole-heartedly. _Tick tock, Marinette. I'm coming for you_ , she thought.

««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»

**time skip to lunch**

**Therese's POV**

"Father wants me to have lunch with him today. I'll make sure to bring you up, Therese," Adrien said, grabbing his bag. I nodded and hugged him goodbye, as did Marinette. We waved at him as he left the building.

"Therese, over here!" I heard a voice call out. I turned and it was the girl Marinette had pointed out as Lila. She had long brown hair, most of it tied behind her head with a ribbon holding it together at the bottom, and the two strands she left out of the faux ponytail tied in the same manner. Her green eyes looked cold and calculating, even as she feigned a warm smile. I feigned a smile back at her. "Sorry, I promised I'd sit with Marinette!" She looked taken aback before tears welled up in her eyes. "I just wanted to get to know you better! Marinette can come too if she wants!" Lila offered, sniffling here and there. "Don't say a word, let me do all the talking," I mumbled to the girl with raven hair as we got our lunches and sat with Lila. The girl next to her I recognized as Alya, Marinette's former best friend. 

"I'm Lila, nice to meet you! And this is Alya- but I'm sure Marinette know us already," Lila said, her fake smile shifting into a smirk as she mentioned Marinette. "Yes, I've been told who you both are from Marinette," I answered curtly, before flashing a wide smile. _Even if she doesn't know who I am, she knows better than to mess with me_ , I thought to myself.

««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»

**Lila's POV**

I was taken aback at Therese's words. I looked into her eyes and I knew she saw right through me. _God, her too?_

I smiled back at her just as widely. She was insufferably gorgeous. Her long chocolate-colored hair was curly, cascading down her back and swaying enticingly as she walked. Her deep blue eyes, a shade similar to Marinette's, flashed between dangerous and playful. They resembled the ocean, as if her moods shifted almost as quickly as the sea's did. Her mouth had pretty little dimples at the side of them, and her high cheekbones were clearly defined. Her curvy body would make her a hit with the boys, I was sure. 

"I'm afraid what Marinette has told you is false," Alya simpered, smiling sympathetically at Therese. Therese shook her head, her hair swaying lightly. "Marinette has never once lied to me in 15 years of friendship. I doubt she would now," Therese said, her face smiling but her eyes betraying her. _Touch her, and you're dead_ , they seemed to say.

I knew one thing, and one thing only from Therese. If she came for me, she'd come for me _hard_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a month late lmao.  
> school, mental health, drama, the usual bullshit. please forgive me and enjoy the chapter

The four girls parted ways when the lunch bell rang. Alya and Lila took one set of stairs, while the two blue-eyes beauties took the opposite stairs. "Rese, why did we sit with them?" Marinette asked, whining slightly. "I merely wanted to see how convinced Lila has them. It seems I was correct in calling in the people I called in," Therese mumbled, almost pondering to herself. Marinette's eyes widened. "Rese, don't tell me-" "Mon cher, I am bringing my father and every celebrity Lila has lied about to the school in a week's time to deal with her. You will not have to deal with her any longer," Therese promised, her blue eyes alight with happiness for her friend. Marinette squealed and embraced Therese, her small frame struggling to hug the brunette properly. 

"Come, we must get to class. Mlle. Bustier will not take kindly to you being late," Therese said, leading Marinette to class.

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

**thirty minutes later**

**Marinette's POV**

"Therese St. Michaels and Marinette Dupain-Cheng to Mr. Damocles' office. Please grab all belongings, as you won't return to class," The loudspeaker crackled. I looked at Therese, and we both grabbed out bags and papers for the day. "Oh no, did Marinette get found out?" Lila piped up. I kept my head down while Therese looked directly at the lying Italian. "Get found out for what?" Rese asked sweetly, her head tilting as it always does when she's confused. "I saw her, pushing you out in the yard. I don't know why, but maybe you weren't supporting her like she thought you would?" Lila suggested, her green eyes going cold with triumph. Therese smiled again at the Italian. "Marinette never pushed me, nor did she touch me in any aggressive way. It was foolish of you to try and lie about something, when it is obvious that we have been together the whole day," Rese retailaited.

Alya jumped to her feet as crocodile tears welled up in Lila's eyes. "I was only trying to defend you, and this is how you repay me? By calling me a liar?" Lila asked while crying. "Therese, say sorry!" Alya demanded, hugging the liar. Therese looked at Alya with 0 emotion. "I will not apologize for stating the truth. Marinette has never pushed me, nor will she ever push me. Lila is lying, and I refuse to go along with her narrative that Marinette got violent with me. Come, Mari. Mr. Damocles must be waiting for us," Therese said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room. 

We heard murmurs of disbelief and accusation as we left the room. Therese released my arm as we walked to the principal's office. "Rese, that was amazing!" I exclaimed as we continued walking. Therese smiled at me gently. "It's me, what did you expect?" She asked cockily, before we both burst into giggles. I knocked on the door, then walked in when Mr. Damocles yelled "come in." 

We entered and saw Natalie, Adrien's assistant. "Ms. St. Michaels and Ms. Dupain-Cheng, correct?" The formal woman asked when she saw us. "Yes. Please, call me Therese," Rese said, smiling at Natalie. "And you can just call me Marinette. No need for formalities," I said timidly, knowing Natalie knew of mine and Adrien's relationship. Natalie smiled at us both, then said, "Of course. Well, Adrien requested you both be at his photoshoot; Therese as his partner and Marinette for company." Therese and I both nodded and smiled. "Wait in the car, and I will collect your work for the day," Natalie said. "May we go with you? Lila Rossi may react in a way not befitting the Agreste brand, and I wish to have it on record," Therese said, smiling prettily. Natalie chuckled a bit, then motioned for us to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, an update three days from the last one? that's some crazy shit.  
> enjoy!

**Marinette's POV**

Natalie went inside Mlle. Bustier's room, and Lila jumped up as soon as she saw the Agrestes' assistant. "Sorry everyone, it looks like the Agrestes need me!" Lila said, her eyes flashing triumphantly as she looked out over the students. Her expression melted as Therese and I stepped through the door after Natalie. "Ms. Rossi, please be seated. Adrien has requested for Therese and Marinette to join him for this photoshoot, as well as any other photoshoots involving him in the future," Natalie said formally, Mlle. Bustier rushing out of the room to gather the work from our other teachers.

Meanwhile, Lila began crying. "B-but Mr. Agreste promised me I'd always be in photoshoots with Adrien, seeing as we're dating-" Immediately, Lila clapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to reveal that!" Lila said, crying harder. As everyone rushed to comfort the Italian, Natalie spoke up. "Ms. Rossi, please do not lie about Adrien in my presence. While he does have a girlfriend" -here a chorus of whistles and 'oooooohssss' were heard around the classroom- "it is certainly not you," She finished. Lila began bawling. "Of course I am, call him right now and ask!" Lila said, all the while praying she wouldn't.

Natalie dialed Adrien as soon as Lila finished her sentence. "Adrien, hello." _"Hey Natalie! Are you guys coming?"_ "Soon. First, you're on speaker to answer a question of mine, so your classmates see what a liar Ms. Rossi is." _"Oh- is she lying about Marinette again?"_ "No. Are you her boyfriend?" _"*cHoKe* Uhm, no. I do have a girlfriend that goes to our school, but it's for sure not Lila."_ "Thank you Adrien. See you soon." _"Y-yeah. See you guys soon."_ Natalie ended the call, and leveled her eyes at Lila. "Are you going to call me a liar just like you've been calling Marinette a liar?" Natalie asked the liar, Lila sinking under the weight of Natalie's stare. "N-no, I'm so-sorry," Lila mumbled, real, genuine tears welling up in her eyes. 

Just then, Mlle. Bustier walked in with the papers for Therese and I and handed them to Natalie. "Thank you. And Lila, if I hear from either of these girls that you lie about them or Adrien, I will take action. As of right now per Mr. Agreste's orders. your modeling contract has been terminated." And with that, Natalie turned and left and we scurried after her. 

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

**after the photoshoot**

"Marinette, you were so good!" Therese squealed, pulling me into a hug. I laughed, my face going red. Adrien pulled me close to him and nuzzled his face into my neck. "You did do really good, Princess, especially for your first time modeling," He mumbled, his warm breath skating over the skin of my neck. I giggled and pushed him away lightly. "You know I'm really ticklish, stop!" I said, laughing when Adrien pouted at me. "But Mariiiiiiiiii~" He sing-songed, hugging me close to him. "Bleeeeeeeggghhhhhh! You guys are disgusting!" Therese gagged, shrieking and running when Adrien and I began chasing her. The three of us stopped short when we saw Nino.

"Oh, hey! What brings you here?" Therese asked, her smile not dropping. She didn't notice Adrien slip his hand into mine and pulling me close to him. "I- Uhm- I came to apologize to Marinette..." Nino mumbled, hanging his head low. I felt Adrien tense and I knew he was getting defensive and protective. "I-I realize now that Lila was lying about everything... I just saw my favorite director Tweet out he doesn't know any 17 year olds besides his daughter and her 2 friends. C-Can you forgive me?" Nino asked, looking directly at me. Adrien opened his mouth to snap at Nino, but I beat him to it. "Of course, Nino! After all, we're childhood friends, right?" I said cheerily, forgiving him wholeheartedly. While Nino hadn't been loyal to me, he also hadn't made much of an effort to actively destroy my life. He also hadn't sucked up to Lila, unlike Alya had. Last I heard, Alya had broken up with Nino over something I supposedly did, which was this morning after Therese had said hello to him. Adrien relaxed and offered a smile to his former best friend. "If Marinette's cool with you, so am I."

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

**the next day**

**Nino's POV**

The next day, I met up with Marinette, Adrien, and Therese at Marinette's bakery. Mme. Dupain-Cheng welcomed me warmly to the bakery, expressing her delight at the fact that I was hanging out with Marinette again. "And please, call me Sabine! Therese, it's good to see you again. Will you be leaving France again?" Sabine asked. Therese laughed, her giggle as clear as the wind chimes we heard outside the bakery. Therese and Marinette had always been beautiful, which led to me being protective of them both against other boys. I never liked Therese in a romantic sense, more of a protective older brother way. Marinette had been a crush of mine before I began dating Alya. Those feelings had faded away, and Marinette just became a friend again. Besides, Marinette liked Adrien, and I could see they were now a couple. They made a good one, too. 

The four of us walked to school together, bantering as if I had always been with them. I was grateful they had let me into their friend group. I was already having more fun with them than I had ever had with Lila. All she ever did was talk about herself and her "adventures." I slung an arm around Therese, who then pushed my arm off and ran into the courtyard. I ran after her, with Marinette and Adrien following us more slowly. "Slow down!" They both called out, speeding up to a slow jog as they followed us.

"Catch me if you can, Nino!" Therese screamed over her shoulder, startling most of the people in the courtyard as she ran in, me close behind her. "Moved on so quickly, and with the new girl too," A familiar voice said behind me. My smile melted off my face as I turned to face Alya. "No, I haven't moved on. I'm just playing with my childhood friend, Alya. Besides, we're over. What do you care?" I asked, my voice cold and full of hurt all at once. "I care because up until yesterday morning, you were with me! And you cheated with Marinette and are with the new girl already!" Alya whisper-screamed. "Oh, don't give me that bullshit! If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have believed Lila so easily!" I said, just as heatedly. 

Therese appeared at my side. "Nino, whe-oh. Uhm, this seems private, I'll go catch up with Mari and Adrien," Therese said, turning to leave. "No the fuck you're not!" Alya hissed, grabbing Therese's arm hard. Therese cried out, struggling to release her arm from Alya's grip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a filler to satisfy you guys.  
> i'm tired

**Nino's POV**

Lila showed up beside Therese and Alya, holding onto one of Therese's arms. "Let go of me!" Therese said, struggling to release her arms. While the two Queen Bees of my class struggled with the new girl, I pulled out my phone subtly to record them, wanting to show the rest of the class who, exactly, they were worshipping. "Alya, come on, let her go," I said tiredly. "No, not until you tell me why you cheated on me with-with the _bitch_ named Marinette!" Alya hissed, her nails digging into Therese's arms. I saw Marinette and Adrien approach the 4 of us from behind the girls. I just had to keep stalling them until Sunshine and Bluebell got here. "Alya, wake up. I didn't cheat on you with Marinette. I hadn't even talked to her until yesterday after school," I answered, exasperated. "So what, is Lila just lying then?" Alya retorted, throwing up her free hand. "Yes," I answered simply. Lila gasped, letting go of Therese. "Nino, how could you! I know you're upset I outed you to Alya, bu-" I cut her off. "Cut the crap, Lila. I know you don't know my favorite director. I realized that when he tweeted out, _on his verified account_ , that he only knows 3 seventeen year olds: his daughter and her two friends, none of which are named Lila Rossi," I said, pulling up the tweet and showing it to the two girls. 

While Lila and Alya were distracted, I pulled Therese behind me. She clutched onto my shirt, not unlike how she used to when we were younger and a guy would hit on her. Alya looked up first. "Oh how cute, she's hiding behind you. Come here-" Alya screeched as she attempted to grab Therese. I held Alya back with one arm while shielding Therese with my other. "Let it go, Alya. We're not even dating, and honestly, our relationship was kinda toxic. Just... please, leave me alone," I said, grabbing Therese and turning away from the Liar and the Sheep.

˚*＊✿❀༓❀✿＊*˚

** after class **

"Nino, you should have just left me there," Therese said, grabbing my arm lightly. "No way! You're like my little sister," I said, patting her head. She made a face at me, then said, "I'm only 3 months younger than you." I smiled at her. "Still younger~" I taunted, my legs tensing and getting ready to run. Therese gasped and began chasing me. We ended up at the front of the school, gasping for air while waiting on Marinette and Adrien to show up. 

˚*＊✿❀༓❀✿＊*˚

**Alya's POV**

I watched Marinette, Nino, Adrien, and Therese meet in front of the school. Nino put his arm around Therese, but she pushed it off, sticking her tongue out at him. I could see Marinette and Adrien laughing, Adrien's arm wrapped around Marinette's waist. Soon, I saw Kagami and Luka join the other four teens. Marinette and Kagami hugged each other while Luka and Adrien talked. I saw Marinette and Kagami turn to Therese, who smiled and spoke to Kagami. By the end of their conversation, Kagami and Therese were laughing together. The six teens walked out of school together for lunch, and I felt a pang in my chest. How many times had Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and I done the same thing? 

I shook my head at myself. It's not my fault they're siding with Lila's bully. Marinette was a horrible person, no matter how many things she had done for me last minute. She was an amazing friend... up until she started bullying Lila.

As these thoughts plagued my head, I grabbed Lila's arm and held onto it. Lila was a better friend, anyway. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i update late at night? yes. do i feel remorse for it? no  
> enjoy

**Therese's POV**

Kagami gasped, struggling to breathe. "Sh-she did what?" Kagami asked, clutching her chest. I smiled and nodded. "It's true. She tripped this giant like, 7th grader, and she apologized for it. When the kid started verbally attacking her, Marinette just looked up at the guy and said, 'I apologized for tripping you. Now, if you will kindly stop attacking me with what you think are insults, I can get rid of the incessant buzzing in my ears.'" Kagami laughed harder while Luka howled. Marinette looked on with an embarrassed smile, Adrien's arm around her shoulders. Sunshine hid his own smile from his girlfriend. Nino chuckled. "Mari was a badass. She faded into the background, though. We're not quite sure why, yet," Nino said, shrugging. 

Marinette smiled lightly at Nino. "Not a lot of bullies were present, and the ones who were didn't forget me. Besides, I didn't want to be a mean girl. I wanted to be normal, kind, appreciated," She said, her fingers linking with Adrien's. Nino nodded. "Makes sense. What about you, Chloe, Alix, and Therese? What happened to you four?" Nino asked, looking in between me and the ravenette. Marinette tilted her head. "What about us four?" She asked. "Why did you disband?" Nino insisted. "Well, we still talk. But, again, we'd rather keep it private. We never know when Lila might be listening," Marinette said, her eyes darting around. "Well, I, for one, love Alix and Chloe. Alix is so unpredictable, and Chloe balances out all of Marinette's sweetness," I chimed in. "From what I've heard of Chloe, she definitely balances Marinette's sweeter tendencies out," Luka agreed. 

"Moving on," Nino continued," How did you get Kagami to laugh so easily?" He asked, pointing at me. I winked at the Japanese girl. "Simple. I met her and her mother on one of their trips to London, and Kagami and I bonded quickly. We were lonely teenage girls, so we got along and learned how to make the other laugh," I said, steepling my fingers together. Kagami nodded, then looked at me. "Papa's Bakeria," She said, her face devoid of emotion. We both instantly burst into laughter, as we both remembered when we played a popular American game called Papa's Bakeria together. We were screeching and attempting to understand the rules of the game. Needless to say, Kagami and I both needed new laptops after that night.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, with Adrien heading home to his cold house, Kagami and Luka heading off together where Luka was going to drop Kagami off, Nino went home to help his mom with taking care of his brother, and Marinette headed over to her house as well. I went home, greeting my father as I entered. "Dad!" I squealed, reaching up and kissing his cheek. "Hiya sweety," He teased. The evening was amazing, and I wished it would last. Sadly, it was all too soon to go to bed.

✧○ꊞ○ꊞ○•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙○♡๑•୨୧┈┈┈୨୧•๑♡○•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙ꊞ○ꊞ○✧

**the next day**

**Adrien's POV**

Therese, Nino, Marinette and I walked into school together the next day as well. When Lila spotted us, she attempted to drag me away, but Therese intervened. "Adrien! I need your help with a math assignment. My wrist hurts from the arthritis, and I need someone to write my answers down for me," Lila said, pouting and tugging on her sausage hair to gain sympathy points. "Sorry, Lila, but Adrien already promised to help me scout out clubs I can join. Come on, Sunshine," Therese retorted, leading me away by the hand. "Sunshine?" I questioned. "You're a literal ray of sunshine. Your hair is blonde, your eyes are sunlit meadow green, you're too nice for your own good, and you're also innocent. So, yeah, Sunshine," Therese said. "What's my nickname?" Marinette asked, bouncing on her toes. "Bluebell. Your eyes are gorgeous, and your perfume reminds me of the scent of bluebell flowers. Plus, you, madame, are as lovely as the bluebell flowers that grow in my lawn at the first hint of spring, the blues vibrant upon their delicate stalks of green," Therese said teasingly. I whistled. "I'd be worried if I didn't know Mari was straight," I said. "She's not," Therese replied smoothly. "We're just good friends, is all." 

Marinette peeked at me to see how I took the news.

"Sweet! My girlfriend and I can stare at cute girls that walk by!" I said enthusiastically. I pulled her into a hug. "I-I suppose looking d-doesn't hurt," Marinette mumbled, her face beet red and hidden in my chest. When she pulled back, I booped her on the nose and she giggled lightly. "Rese, what about my nickname?" Nino asked, turning to the brunette. "Prince," Therese said simply. "Your skin tone reminds me of Arabian princes of old, and your loyalty and kindness are the very picture of what monarchs should be," She continued. Nino looked shocked. "Damn, Rese. What a way with words," He said. Therese giggled. "Why thank you, my Prince. Now, onwards we go to class!" She commanded, pointing and leading the way to class. 

✧○ꊞ○ꊞ○•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙○♡๑•୨୧┈┈┈୨୧•๑♡○•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙ꊞ○ꊞ○✧

**during class**

**20 minutes before lunch**

"Mlle. Bustier, Lila can't finish the homework! Her arthritis is flaring up again, and her tinnitus prevents her from hearing all that well," Alya reported, her hand waving in the air. Mlle. Bustier smiled at the Italian. "Not a problem, Lila. You just rest your hand, ok?" She asked sweetly. Lila nodded, a babbling string of gratitude falling out of her lips. Nino, Therese, Marinette, and I, all four of us sitting in the back row, exchanged irritated and amused looks. _It's too far,_ Therese mouthed, noting that Lila was still talking. _I know. She's hurting my ears,_ Marinette mouthed back. _Both of you better stop before Bustier notices us,_ Nino mouthed as well, looking pointedly at the two teen girls. 

✧○ꊞ○ꊞ○•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙○♡๑•୨୧┈┈┈୨୧•๑♡○•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙ꊞ○ꊞ○✧

**still during class**

**5 minutes before lunch**

"You will be put into groups of four, all of your choosing," Mlle. Bustier announced. Immediately, Nino, Therese, Marinette and I formed a group. We all smiled at each other as the bell rang for lunch.

"Finally, I was so hungry," Therese groaned, her pace twice as fast as ours. "Slow down, Rese! We can't walk as fast as you can!" Nino said, struggling to keep up with the hungry brunette. "Well, I want food," Therese said, right before bumping into someone else. "I'm so sorr- OH MY GOD!" Therese said before looking up. The second part of her sentence was after she looked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking of making an HBIC fic of Marinette, Chloe, Alix, and Rose. but, instead of them bashing Lila for lying, they're bashing Alya. basically, Lila and Alya switch personalities, but Lila actually has brain cells and knows Alya is lying... or maybe it's just gonna be an HBIC AU where almost none of the brainless-spineless fuckers are spared. Nathaniel, Kim, and Nino are safe though, they're hands down my favorite boys of the show <3
> 
> *side note, if i do the HBIC fic, good old Gabey Agreste won't be evil. he did lose his wife, but it made him appreciate his son more, meaning he doesn't need to become Hawkmoth to feel his family fulfilled. as a result, him and Adrien have a good relationship and Adrien has a hand in picking his own after school activities.


End file.
